


Angel of the Night

by abbytheatre08



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Ben is the Phantom, Established Relationship, F/M, I wrote this before TROS, Performing Arts, Rey is Christine, Teacher-Student Relationship, i think, the force is really weird here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbytheatre08/pseuds/abbytheatre08
Summary: Force users are so rare. The last time anyone was known to have the force, it ended with that person trying to rule the galaxy. Now the force is seen as a mystical power that existed in the past and is now used for entertainment. The force is now used on stage as a performance art. But few who practice this art actually are force sensitive.Rey is a chorus member at the Courscant Performance Hall. She is the only performer who is force sensitive. But the only people who know that are her friend Rose, the chorus teacher, Leia and her teacher in the force and lover, Ben. When Rey gets a chance to shine, things start to change. A face from her past returns, and Ben falls harder for the woman he's loved since the beginning. And the two clash in a way that lead to disaster.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“No!” the rehearsal manager Mitaka walked on stage. “Hux. That’s not how a force user would do it.” 

The Courscant Theater was known for its performances that could mimic the almost extinct power of the Force. The last time the Force was used so publicly was whenever someone tried to take over the galaxy. It had been more than a generation since the last time that had happened and so few Force users were left/ With the small number of people who had the ability of the Force, they remained hidden, not wanting to be the ones of the world’s problems.

Now their powers were hidden from the world. While some have tried to track Force users through families, so few would reveal themselves. 

With the power now being so mystical, it’s power has been mimicked on stage. 

“How would you know. You’re not a force user.” Hux retorted back. 

“None of you are.” 

Two chorus girls glanced between each other and then to their teacher who was shaking her head. The teacher stepped forward. “Let me.”

“Ms. Organa-”

“My father was a force user.” Leia Organa, the chorus teacher said. “I have seen it first hand.” 

Mitaka sighed. “Very well, Ms. Organa.” 

The two chorus girls watched as Leia showed Hux how she had seen the Force being used. One of the chorus girls slid a necklace in front of the other. “Try it with that.” 

The girl moved her hands the way Leia showed Hux. The girl let something she couldn’t fully understand flow through her as she was able to move the necklace off the ground. 

The chorus girl who had the necklace gasp and lightly applauded. “That was amazing.” 

The chorus girl who moved the necklace shook her head as she let the necklace fall back into her hands. She handed the necklace back to the chorus girl. “It’s nothing Rose.” She said quietly. 

“You have the ability to use the force. You should be on stage as a lead.” 

The force using girl put her finger on her lips. “Leia.” She said softly. 

Rose and the other girl both straightened as Leia walked back toward the chorus. The force user didn't miss how Leia glanced down at her before walking past the group. 

The chorus kept their eyes on the stage as Hux kept screwing up. Every time Mikata tried to correct him Leia would end up attempting to inform them about how the force truly worked. 

No one knew how the force would truly worked. Even those who had the ability. The chorus girl was taking lessons from a powerful teacher and even he didn't fully understand the force. 

Soon Leia had to urge the chorus to their feet and they all rushed to the stage to perform. Some members of the chorus saw two unfamiliar faces in the audience watching the rehearsal but they all managed to focus back on the rehearsal.

Except for that chorus girl with the force, she could sense something coming off of one of the unfamiliar faces. Like he also felt the force too. He wasn't the only person that the chorus girl could sense. As the chorus performed the girl would look up for another, a more familiar person she could sense in the theater. But she didn't know where he was. 

The chorus girl heard the rap of a cane on the floor of the stage. Only one person did that during rehearsal. The girl looked to Leia as she scolded her. “Rey Kenobi. Head out of the clouds. Concentrate.” 

“Kenobi?” One of the new men in the theater said. 

“Not now,” Leia said to them. “But yes. Kenobi as in Obi-Wan’s granddaughter.” 

Rey tried to step back into the performance but her mind was still looking for the familiar person she sensed. Rose had to pull Rey out of the way when Hux and Phasma took the stage again. 

Rey looked on as Hux and Phasma pretended they knew how the force worked, while Rey was still sat backstage just as a chorus girl. She didn't need to fake her abilities yet she was still stuck in the chorus. But she didn't have the world watching her, so Rey didn't mind. 

“Ladies and gentlemen.” The manager of the theater walked on stage. Many of the members of the show didn't notice him. “Ladies and gentlemen.” The manager shook his head. “Ms. Organa.” Leia took center stage and let her cane hit the floor. The company silenced. “Thank you.” The manager turned to the company. “As some of you know there have been rumors of my retirement. I can now tell you these were all true. It is a pleasure to introduce you to the two men who now own the performance hall. Mr. Han Solo and Mr. Luke Skywalker.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Leia said under her breath. “My husband and my brother. That's why they're here? They're the new managers?” 

Rose and Rey glanced at each other and held in their laughter.

“This is who you hired?” Leia asked the old manager. “You hired my husband, who can’t do anything right the first try-”

“That’s not true sweetheart.” Han shot back at his wife.

Leia rolled her eyes before speaking again. “And my brother who would likely feel more at home on the stage. This has got to be the worst decision you've ever made for this theater.” 

Rey and Rose giggled this time. When Leia heard them she rolled her eyes. 

“Sirs.” Phasma purred as she walked over to Luke and Han. “Perhaps you’ve heard of me. I’m Gwen Phasma. Leading lady at the Courscant performance hall for many years.” 

“Miss Phasma.” Luke greeted. “I have experienced many of your roles.” 

“And I.” Hux wrapped an arm aroud Phasma’s waist as he walked to the two men. “Am Armitage Hux.” 

“I have seen many of your roles as well,” Luke said. “You do well.” 

Rose leaned to Rey’s ear. “We should introduce ourselves,” Rose whispered. 

Rey shook her head. “No. Rose we’re chorus members.”

“With the potential to become leads. You can use the force.” 

Rey glanced towards the two men again. Rey felt a strong sense of the force coming from Luke. Rey reached out to see if she would be able to fully sense something from Luke. Rey drew back when she felt something. Rey was not going to be introducing herself to the new managers of the theater. 

Besides, it was fun enough watching Leia be annoyed with Luke and Han. 

“You two have no idea what you got yourselves into. You are going to regret this.” Leia said. “There is far more here than you could have thought you could handle.” 

“Luke can handle anything. He has the force.” Han laughed. The company’s attention snapped to the three of them. Those who were paying attention noticed that Phasma and Hux’s eyes narrowed at Luke. 

“You think that will help? He’s the manager. There's so much more than rehearsal you two have to worry about. And I am sensitive to the force too.” 

“And yet I’ve never seen you use it.” 

“Because I’ve seen what the force can do to people.” 

Rey looked at her hands before bringing them closer to her. 

Han started to laugh. Leia glared at Luke. “You two are going to regret this.” She said before calling the chorus over to her. 

Rey and Rose scurried over towards Leia and sat in the wings of the theater. Rey kept her hands to herself and her head down as Rose tried to talk to Leia. “So that’s your family.” 

“That’s my mess to deal with.” 

Some of the other chorus members laugh. Rey and Rose couldn’t find it in them to laugh. Rose had lost her sister and Rey her grandfather. They were the last family either one of them had left and longed for a family of their own. They would have been glad to have a mess of a family. 

“Will everyone settle down.” Mitaka rose his voice over the company. “We still need to rehearse. So gentlemen please.” Mitaka waved Luke and Han to the wing near Leia. “Let’s try and go from where we stopped. Chorus on stage.”

As the chorus moved onstage there was a shout from above them. Rose clung to Rey’s arm as a man laughed above them.

“Dameron!” Leia shouted up to the catwalks. “Poe Dameron. Get down here this instant.” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” The man in the catwalks said. 

“I’m going to kill that man,” Mitaka said under his breath. "Always interrupting rehearsals." 

Poe walked to stand by Leia. “Luke, Han this is Poe Dameron, chief of the flies?”

Luke and Han both looked confused. “Huh?”

“He makes sure that the set comes in and out.” Leia looked back at Poe. “And he terrorizes the chorus.” 

“At least I’m not the so-called, ‘Dark Master’” Poe teased. 

Rey felt Rose tense at her side. Rey saw Leia rolled her eyes. “Poe what have I said-”

“Yeah. Don't scare the actors. Or the audience." 

Rey felt something tug at her mind. She looked up as a shadowy figure ran across the catwalks. The figure stopped when it felt Rey’s eye on him. Rey waved towards the figure. Rey couldn’t see what the creature did, but he also waved back to her. 

“We need to go back to rehearsals!” Mitaka shouted. “Dameron back to your post. Kenobi, Tico get on stage.” 

Rey and Rose darted onstage. Mitaka walked to the front of the house before calling for the company to resume the show. Phasma and Hux continued their time in the spotlight before the chorus took the stage again. 

Rose had landed a minor role in the production they were performing. While Rose had to have her moment, Rey still found herself trailing near Rose, as she didn't really know anyone else that well in the chorus. 

“Rey, please give Rose some space,” Leia shouted from the wings. 

Rey slowly backed away from Rose. Rose shot Rey an apologetic glance but was still able to hold character as the scene played out. With Rose being one of the strongest chorus members in rehearsals and shows, Rey knew that Rose would be the one to move up to higher roles until she was competing with Phasma. Having the force didn't matter in the theater. Being able to look like you had the force, mattered.

Rey drifted off the stage like she was meant to as the closed up. As the rest of the actors walked offstage, Mitaka called for the next scene to begin. “Phasma this is your big solo.” 

Rey sighed and leaned against a wall.

“We both needed a break,” Rose said next to Rey.

Rey just nodded her head and looked back up. Instead of the shadowy figure, Rey had seen earlier, Poe was only one wandering the catwalks. But Rey could sense another presence in the catwalks. There was another person there. Rey stepped away from the wall and started to wander the wings to try and see the second person. 

Rey didn't notice how Rose was trying to get her attention to try and get her closer to the stage. Rey just needed to know if the figure was still in the theater. She could feel him close and Rey wanted to see him. 

_I see you._ A voice whispered in Rey’s head. _I know you’re looking for me._ The voice was deep, familiar and comforting. 

Rey was able to send her voice across to the person calling to her. _I was._

_I’m still here. Don’t worry._ Rey couldn’t help but smile at the voice she heard. _Let me help whatever is troubling you._

_Nothing is troubling me._

_You want your place in the spotlight. I can see it._

Rey heard something and she turned towards the fly rail. She saw one of the ropes that was never used start to get untied. Rey whipped her head up to the catwalk. She saw the figure holding his hand towards the fly rail. Rey thrust her own hand to try and stop the rope from being untied. 

_What are you doing?_ The voice whispered. _I want to help you._

_What if someone gets hurt._ Rey pushed back.

_Rey, look where it would land._

Rey looked to where the drop that was going fall would land. It was far upstage. Far from anyone who was currently performing. Rey loosened her grip on the rope. She had to have faith that the man she knew could help her. 

Rey let a breath out as she let the rope go. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone. I hope you're able to have a great day today.

Rey didn’t even flinch when the drop hit the stage. 

Everyone else was shouting around her. Rose was shouting for Rey. When Rey heard her friend she ran over to her. Rey held Rose's hands as she asked her, “Rose. Rose are you alright?” 

“He’s here. He’s real.” Rose said. 

“What?”

“The Dark Master, he’s here,” Rose said. 

Rey shook her head. She knew who brought down the drop and it was no one with cruel intentions. He didn't want to harm anyone. At least that’s what Rey knew. 

Groups of the chorus clumped together as Luke, Han, and Leia found themselves at the front of the scenario. 

“Is no one concerned for our leading lady!” Hux’s voice rose above everyone else. Half the chorus turned to them. Many of them held in an urge to laugh at them. “Are you alright Gwen.” 

“Who is responsible for this?” Han asked. Leia narrowed her eyes at her husband. Han tried to figure out why Leia was glaring at him. “Please tell me why you’re glaring.” 

“I just introduced you to him.” Leia looked up to the catwalks. “Dameron!”

Poe ran down to the stage at a ridiculous speed. “It wasn’t me I swear.” Poe held his hands above his head. Hux and Phasma sent Poe a dirty look. “The drop isn’t supposed to be flown down. Ever.” Poe walked over to where the rope was untied. “That’s odd.” Luke, Han, and Leia all walked over to see what Poe was talking about. “Part of the rope is hot. Something resisted it getting undone.” 

“That’s impossible,” Han said. 

Leia shook her head. “Not in this theater.” 

“Well, I can’t explain why the rope is hot. Must have been a ghost.” Poe said

The company erupted into a frenzy once again. Some of the chorus darted off the stage so they could be away from the fly system. Rose held Rey as she whispered. “It’s the Dark Master.” Other members of the chorus heard Rose and started to echo her. 

“My god! Shut it!” Someone said. No one was too certain who it was, but the theater quieted. Luke, Han, and Leia walked back to the stage. 

Phasma stopped shaking a while ago and now her eyes were narrowed. Luke noticed and walked over to her. “These things do happen.”

Phasma's anger became more apparent as she rose to her feet. “These things do happen.” She shoved Luke away from her. “You have been here for five minutes. What do you know?” 

“Miss Phasma…”

“These things do happen all the time. For the past three years, these things do happen. And no one is able to explain them.” 

Rey shied away from where the conversation was going on. She knew why it all happened. She knew the person behind it. And why he did it. It was never meant to harm anyone. Rey was sure he wouldn’t harm anyone. But scaring the company was another matter. Rey was never scared because she always knew it was him. 

“Did the old manager stop anything. No, he didn't! You two are as bad as him. ‘These things do happen’.” Phasma looked around the theater. Then back to the fallen drop. “Until you stop these things from happening. This thing,” Phasma referred to herself and Hux, “Does not happen.” Phasma stormed off the stage. “Armitage!” 

Armitage ran offstage and followed Phasma out of the theater. No one in the company could say a thing. Phasma and Hux had been performing together and the Courscant Performance Hall for over 5 years. Nothing had caused them to back down. 

“What do we do?” Someone from the chorus asked. 

Han shrugged. “They’ll be back.” 

“Are you so sure about that.” Leia walked in front of her husband and brother. 

“Yes.”

“Well, in other news I have a message. From the Dark Master.” 

Rose leaned onto Rey and the chorus members all started to crowd around them. 

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Han said as Leia opened a note. Han looked around the theater to see how the company was reacting to what Leia said. “You’re all obsessed.” 

“‘I welcome you to my performance hall. So glad to see those enthusiastic about the arts. But this is my performance hall. I have a few requirements so ensure everything runs smoothly. Box five must remain empty for my use. I do not wish to come in contact with anyone as I see the work that this company performs. I must also mention that my salary is due soon.’” 

Luke and Han began to laugh. “His salary.” 

“The Dark Master got 20,000 credits a month.” Luke and Han paled at the number. “Unless you can afford more. With Commander Finn Storm as your patron.” 

“Finn Storm,” Rose whispered to Rey. “The war hero?” 

“The man who got me out of Jakku,” Rey said so softly that Rose could barely hear her. 

But Rose still heard. “You knew Finn Storm?” Rey nodded her head. “What’s he like?” 

“I don’t know.”

“How can you not know?”

“He helped me get out of Jakku before moving on to another fight.” 

“Wow! Is he like they say. Strong, handsome, courageous.” 

“I told you I barely knew him.” 

“Will the Commander be with you at the performance tonight?” Leia asked. 

“In our box,” Luke answered. 

Rose gasped next to Rey. “He’s going to be here tonight.” 

“Who is the understudy for the role,” Luke asked. 

“We don’t have a show,” Rose said under her breath. 

“There is no understudy.” Mitaka broke into the conversation. “Phasma has been the most reliable actor we have ever had. We’ve never needed an understudy for her. To have a show without her would end in disaster.” 

Rose gasped as she grabbed Rey’s arm and pulled her forwards. “Sirs. Sirs.” Rose and Rey broke into the circle. “Rey Kenobi could perform the role.” 

Luke, Han, and Mitaka looked at Rey with a skeptical look. “A chorus girl.” 

“Kenobi huh?” Luke observed Rey. 

“She actually can use the force,” Rose said. 

“Than it really is Obi-Wan’s granddaughter,” Luke said. 

“Yes, sir,” Rey answered meekly.

“Rey’s also been taking lessons on how to control her abilities.” 

“From who?” Luke asked.

Rey looked to Leia. Leia was the one who had gotten Rey lessons. Rey knew who her teacher was. Most of the theater thought of him as the ‘Dark Master’ and he wanted to keep it that way. 

Han groaned after Rey didn't answer. “She doesn’t know. That’s great. We’ll have to cancel.” 

“Let her perform for you,” Leia said. Rey looked up to Leia. “I know her teacher. She has been well taught." 

Everyone looked around at each other. Mitaka was the first to cave. “From the beginning of the scene.” Mitaka waved the chorus offstage. “Get off.” Soon the stage was cleared the props from the last scene were still in place. “Whenever you’re ready Miss Kenobi.” 

Rey looked down at the stage. She knew what she had to do. 

_ You can do this. This is your time.  _ The voice said in her head. 

Rey took a breath. She let the force flow through her. When Rey opened her eyes the petals around her were floating around. Rey thought about them circling around her. The petals started to move around her. Rey smiled at the sight. She let the force move around her. Soon Rey hardly had to think about what she had to do. The force moved through her. 

Rey didn't notice how impressed the rest of the company was. The rest of the chorus watched Rey in awe. Han wasn’t able to believe his eyes. Even Leia appeared to be impressed. Leia wasn’t sure how much Rey would gain with her lessons. Leia did not expect something to this height. 

When her moment ended. Rey looked back to the company. 

“We’ve got a show.” Mikata said. “Now how much of Phasma’s part do you know?” 

The rest of the day was spent in rehearsals, Rey more than anyone else. By the time the audience started to filter into the theater Rey was exhausted. 

Rey walked into her dressing room to find a bowl of soup and a rose with a note tied around the stem. 

_ -Good luck tonight my love  _

Rey smiled at the rose as she sniffed it. When she looked back up, Rose was standing in the doorway. “Who is that from?” Rose asked when she saw the rose.

Rey blushed as she set the rose down. “It’s no one important.”

“Now I’m just more curious.” Rose looked at the Rose and note. “And it’s handwritten too?” She sat on a stool next to the vanity. 

Rey sat in her own chair in front of the vanity. She set the rose aside. “I’ll tell you after the show.” 

“I’m holding you to that.” Rose picked up the flower herself. “Seriously though this note is handwritten. I have never seen anything like this before.” 

“Really. I get notes like that all the time.” Rey said as she had some soup. 

“Who is taking the time to write you handwritten notes. Rey, you must have a secret admirer.”

“It’s not a secret,” Rey said softly. 

“What?” 

The door to the dressing room open. Both girls turned to see Leia Organa step in. “Rose Tico. Shouldn’t you be with the other members of the chorus.” 

“I was just congratulating Rey, Ms. Organa.”

“I know. But Rey needs to get ready for the show.” 

“Yes, Ms. Organa.” Rose walked out of the dressing room. 

Leia walked closer to Rey. “Ben will be in box five tonight.” 

“Isn’t he always?” Rey replied.

“I just thought you wanted to know.” 

Rey smiled at the thought. “Where will you be Ms. Organa?”

“In box three, right below, Ben. With my brother. And husband. Finn will be with them too.” Rey nodded her head. Leia backed towards the door of the dressing room. “I’ll see you after the show. You’re going to be great out there. I know it.” 

“Thank you,” Rey muttered. 

Rey finished the soup she was given, and she started to get ready for the show. There were pictures around the mirror of what the character was supposed to look like. Rey tried to make herself look as close to the character as possible. But she knew it was meant for Phasma. It wasn't meant for her.

“I shouldn’t be doing this.” She said to herself. 

_ Yes, you should.  _ That voice whispered again. 

“No. I shouldn’t. This isn’t my part.” 

_ It is now. Phasma walked out. And this is what you’ve been working for. You don’t want to back out now. _

Rey took a breath. He was right. Rey had been working for just a moment in the spotlight where she could show the world what she was capable of. What any true user of the force of capable of. 

Rey finished getting ready for the show. When she walked down a few chorus members were also waiting in the wings for the show to begin.

It wasn’t much longer before Rey was stepping onto the stage for the performance. This was the moment she was waiting for. 

Rey poured her heart into the performance. When the part came where Rey had to use the force to toss the petals and flowers around the stage, she sent some flowers up toward box five. 

While the person who was in box five got the flowers Rey sent towards him, he wasn’t the only one. 

In box three, Finn held out his hand to catch one of the flowers that didn't quite make it to box five. Finn looked down at Rey. He then whispered to Luke and Han. “Who’s the girl performing.”

“Rey Kenobi. Our newest star.” Han said. 

“Sh.” Leia put a finger on her lips. 

“Can I see her after the show.” 

“You’ve met before?” 

“Once.” Finn looked back to the stage. “A long time ago. She probably doesn’t even remember me. I remember though.” 

Rey didn't notice Finn in box three. She had forgotten he was going to be up there. Rey’s feelings went to the man in box five and she was sure that nothing was going to change that. It was a shame so few people knew who he actually was. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually got to see Phantom of the Opera yesterday, which gave me a little bit of inspiration for this chapter :) Thanks for reading!

“Rey!” Rose jumped as she wrapped her arms around Rey after the curtains closed. “That was fantastic.” 

More members of the chorus started to crowd around Rey. 

“Yes, Rey that was great.” 

“Great job.”

“You were amazing out there.” 

Rey was flooded with praise from everyone in the chorus. Leia then banged her staff on the stage to reach over the voices of the chorus. Leia walked towards Rey and the chorus parted for Leia. “Yes. You did very well. He will be pleased.” Rey beamed. Leia moved past Rey to the chorus. “And you.” the chorus moved closer. “You were a disgrace. There was hardly any unity in you and it all felt so forced. You very easily could have dragged the audience's attention from how well Rey's debut was to how poor you all performed tonight. You are rehearsing now.” 

The chorus darted away from the stage. Rey went to follow them but Leia stopped her. “I’m still a member of the chorus,” Rey said. 

“If Ben has anything to say about it, you won’t be.” 

Rey’s smile grew wider. “Do you really think so."

"It took three years since Ben started teaching you to get you in the spotlight." 

"Thank you, Ms. Organa.” Rey walked back to her dressing room. 

“You promised to tell me about who sent you that note.” Rose was waiting inside Rey's dressing room. 

Rey jumped at Rose’s voice. “My goodness.” Rey shut the door to the dressing room. 

_ Amazing job my love,  _ Ben whispered.  Rey wanted to jump again. But the low comforting voice washed over her. 

“Rey!” Rose’s voice rose. “You were perfect. There has to be more than just the force helping you. Who is your teacher? Who gave you the note?”

Rey gestured for Rose to sit down on the stool next to the vanity. Rey sat as she picked up her locket she took off for the performance. Rey opened the locket. “When I first arrived in Coruscant, Leia could sense that I had the force. She said she could give me a teacher. Her son, Ben.”  Rey showed the locket to Rose. “It wasn’t long before we thought of each other as lovers rather than as student and teacher.” 

Rose looked at the picture in the locket. “He sends you handwritten notes and you have an actual picture of him in your locket. That’s cute.” Rose gushed. “He’s quite handsome too.” Rose handed the locket back to Rey. 

Rey gazed down into the locket. “He is.” 

“So he’s your teacher and boyfriend,” Rose said. 

Rey nodded. “He’s wonderful Rose.” 

Rose looked back up to Rey. “You've got it bad." Rey blushed. "What did you say his name was again?”

“Ben. Ben Solo.” 

“He’s Han’s son!” 

Rey closed the locket and put it back around her neck. “Han doesn’t know Ben is here. I don't think Ben wants him to know. Ben likes just being known in the theater as the ‘Dark Master’”

“He’s the Dark Master!” Rose squeaked. “Have all those weird events in the theater been done for you?” 

Rey thought back. Ever since she started to take lessons from Ben, weird things happened at the theater. Things that were meant to scare people. It actually got to the point where some people left the theater. It got to the point where Phamsa left the theater. 

Those things had been done for her. So it would be easier to rise up. Even after the lessons Ben still tried to help her. “I think so,” Rey answered. “I never asked for it though. I didn't mean for people to get hurt.”

“No one got hurt.” 

“I didn't mean for this stuff to happen though. I didn't ask for it.” 

“Rey. I don’t see why you’re worrying about this. It’s not your fault. No one has gotten hurt.” 

Rey nodded slowly and looked away. She still felt like it was her fault. If she hadn’t found herself in theater, everything would have been the same. If she refused the lessons, everything would have stayed safe. 

_ Don’t you dare take the blame for what I have done.  _ Ben’s voice whispered in her head. 

_ But you did it because of me.  _ Rey said back. She didn't feel herself get out of her chair and move towards a mirror on the other side of the dressing room.  _ You didn't have to. You shouldn’t have. _

_ I wanted you to fly, to have your moment. And you did. You soared tonight.  _

“Rey!” Rose shouted Rey’s name. Rey jerked her head away from the mirror. “Rey!” Rose grabbed Rey’s arms and started to lead her away from the mirror. “Rey, are you alright.” 

Rey looked from the mirror to Rose. What happened to her? Rey kept her gaze on Rose. “Yes.” 

“Are you sure.” Rose ran her hands down Rey's arms to her hands. "You look..."

“I’m sure. I'm fine.” 

Rose sat Rey back on the chair in front of the vanity. “Rey, what happened with the mirror?” 

“He’s always with me. He's here.” Rey’s voice drifted as she looked around the room. 

“Who?”

“Ben.” Rose looked to Rey with a confused look. “We’re connected. We have a bond. Through the force.” 

“A bond? How does it work?” 

Rey glanced back and forth around the room. She didn't know how to explain it. Rey wasn’t even sure how to explain it to Leia, who was also force sensitive. How could she begin to explain it to someone like Rose? 

“I don’t know. I just can feel him. And we can speak through the force and there has to be more. I just don’t know what it is yet.” 

“Was he speaking to you?” 

Rey nodded. “He felt something from me. And he wanted to comfort me. I don't understand what's going to happen.” 

The door to the dressing room opened. Leia’s stern face looked at Rey and Rose. “Rose Tico.” Rose stood up straight. “Are you a chorus member.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Rose looked down at the floor. 

“Than go practice with the rest of the chorus.” Rose walked out of Rey’s dressing room, Rey went to follow her. 

“Ms. Organa,” 

“Rey.” Leia stopped Rey. Leia held out a holo. “I was asked to give you this.” 

Rey took the holo and walked back into the dressing room. 

A small droid, and a chase away from the empire, how you doing peanut.

Rey gasped at the note. Finn remembered her. Rey then groaned and put her head on the vanity. If Finn remembered her, there could only be so much that could come out of it. 

Finn was with Han and Luke as they talked about the performance. 

“Ms. Kenobi was outstanding. No other way to describe it.” Luke said. 

“We didn't have to give a single refund because Phasma wasn't performing. What a relief.” Han laughed.

“We’ve made quite a discovery with Ms. Kenobi.” 

Finn wasn’t listening to them. He was playing with a yellow carnation he had in his hand. “Here we are, Finn.” 

Finn looked to the door, then back at the flower. “If it is alright, I would prefer to make this visit, alone.” 

“Of course. You said you’ve met Rey before.” 

Luke and Han walked past Rey’s dressing room as Finn stood outside the door. Finn held his hand to the door. Then he brought it down. “She probably doesn’t remember me.” He said to himself. Finn looked the way that Luke and Han walked. They were already distracted by something else. 

Finn knocked on the door again. “Come in,” Rey said from inside the room. 

Finn opened the door to see Rey as she pulled her hair back into the three buns she had when they met. “Rey Kenobi.” Finn started. He looked back down at the flower he brought. He had to say something. “Where’s BB?”

“What?” Rey could see Finn in the mirror she sat in front of him. What was he talking about? 

“BB-8. The droid you wouldn’t give up.”

During Rey’s last days on Jakku, she met a droid called BB-8. The Knights of Ren and Resistance were on a hunt for the droid. Finn was part of the Resistance group looking for BB-8. Finn found Rey with BB-8. Rey refused to give up BB-8 to Finn until he promised to get Rey off of Jakku. Rey jumped at the opportunity to leave. As soon as she got to the Resistance base, she left to go somewhere else. It turns out BB-8 ended up getting lost not long after that.

“I left him with the Resistance,” Rey said. 

“That’s a shame. He really seemed to like you.” Finn walked closer to Rey. “BB wasn’t the only one to like you.” Finn held out the flower to Rey. 

“Oh.” Rey paled at the flower. She took it from Finn. “Thank you.” Rey avoided Finn’s gaze as she set it out of her sight. Rey looked back to the mirror. She still saw Finn in the mirror. “Finn?” 

“So you do remember me?” Finn smiled. 

Rey sighed. She barely nodded. There was a part of her that wished she didn't. Rey knew that Finn wanted a little more than a ‘hello’ when he gave her the flower. If Rey didn't remember Finn, he would just leave and would be the end of everything. 

“Rey are you alright?” 

“Just a little tired.” Rey lied. 

“Well. Maybe a little food would help.” 

Rey wanted to groan. She had spent so little time around Finn yet it felt like he was know way more than Rey was comfortable with. Rey rarely turned down any kind of food. She didn't doubt that Finn knew that. She was desperate to get away from Jakku. “I’m fine really,” Rey said. 

Finn laughed. “How about this. I’ll take you out tonight and we can catch up.” 

“No thank you,” Rey said. “Thank you for the offer though.” 

“Oh, nonsense. I know you want to go out.” 

Rey shook her head. She really didn't. She wanted to spend time with Ben. She got her moment in the spotlight and she wanted to be with the person who helped her get there. 

“Come on Rey.”

“No. I’m not going out.” 

Finn just laughed. “I’ll be back in five minutes. Be dressed in something other than a dressing gown.” Finn walked out of Rey’s dressing room. 

“Finn I said no,” Rey shouted after Finn as he left. Finn shut the door of Rey’s dressing room. Rey took the carnation Finn gave Rey and she threw it at the door. “Ugh!” Rey stomped back to her vanity. Rey sat and put her head in her hand. She didn't want the only reason Finn would back off to be that she was already seeing someone.  If Finn came back she would tell him that. Hopefully, then he would stop pestering her. 

Rey opened her locket and gazed at the picture of her and Ben in it. Rey sighed and held it close to her. “Ben,” Rey whispered. “Please help me.” 

She heard a door creak open. She whipped around to the door of her dressing room to tell Finn to go away. But it wasn’t the dressing room door that opened. Rey looked to the large mirror on the wall. 

The mirror was pushed out to reveal a hall behind it. Standing in the doorway was Ben Solo. “Yes, my love,” Ben smirked at Rey. 

Rey walked over to the mirror. “Get me out of here before Finn gets back.”

Ben an arm around Rey. He closed the mirror behind them as they walked together through the dark halls behind the theater.  Ben lead Rey to a place where they had been together so many times before. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ben lead Rey down the dark corridors of the theater. While Rey had been down these halls so many times before. She still would have felt haunted by the halls if Ben wasn’t there behind her. 

He was always there for her. Whether she felt it or not. Rey sometimes found Ben in her dreams. He was meant to be there. He would sing to her. It was something that Rey never wanted to give up. He was comforting for her. While most of the theater feared him, Rey always felt safe with him. 

“Rey?” Finn’s voice traveled through the mirror. 

Ben put a finger on Rey’s lip and lead her further away from her dressing room. “He won’t find us. If he does I won’t let him take you.” 

Rey sighed as Ben wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They walked together down the dark hall. Soon it was so dark that neither Ben or Rey could even see each other. Ben pulled his lightsaber and lit it. 

The soft blue glow lit up the hall they were walking down. Rey looked to Ben. The blue light was good for him. He held the lightsaber out in front of them to light the halls. The halls were mostly bare aside from old torches that were on the walls. 

Soon the hall leads down. Down to a small lake that ran under the theater. A boat waited for them at the shore. Rey stepped onto the boat and sat near the front. She quickly looked back at Ben. He hung a lantern that was always on the shore onto the boat. 

Ben reached out with the force and pushed the boat offshore. He sat on the boat and leaned across to Rey. “My love.” He leaned towards Rey and gave her the softest kiss. Ben glanced down at her. “You’re perfect.” 

Rey ran her hands through Ben’s hair and pulled him closer. “You are.” Rey leaned in and kissed Ben. “To imagine you’re such a mystery to the theater.” 

“I’m just a man Rey.” 

A man and mystery. In the theater, he was the mystery. For a while, for Rey, he was both. The fact that he refused to be seen outside of the theater and to no one but Rey and Leia was a mystery to Rey. 

The boat started to slow in the middle of the lake. Ben reached out and pushed at the water to move the boat. 

Rey glanced out to the labyrinth across the lake. It was like their safe place away from everything else in the world. Rey always felt like a star, Ben didn't feel the need to hide from everywhere, and they were a normal couple. Not one that needed to hide. 

Rey was tired of hiding. She understood that Ben didn't want to gain anything from his lineage or have his power with force used by others. But he had been hiding in the theater longer than Rey had even known about the theater. There had to be another reason he hid. 

The boat slid onto the shore of the labyrinth Ben had made on the shore. Ben stepped out of the boat and pulled the boat further on the shore. He held his hand out to Rey and helped her out of the boat. 

“You were amazing my love.” Ben murmured in Rey’s ear. He spun Rey around and held her in his arms. He began to kiss down Rey’s neck as he ran his hands down her body. 

“Ben.” Rey moaned. One of Ben’s hand hovered by her breast. “Oh.” 

“You like that,” Ben said as he squeezed. Rey moaned again. “Sounds like you do.” Ben brought his other hand to Rey’s breast and started to massage them. Then Ben continued to run his lips down Rey’s neck. “You’re perfect,” Ben muttered such affections between kisses. 

Rey leaned back into him. She turned her head towards Ben. He lifted his and Rey leaned in to kiss him. “Ben,” Rey whispered. “Take me to bed.” 

Ben lifted Rey off her feet and carried her like a bride to his bed. The darkness of the labyrinth cloaked them as they spent their night just being two people in love.

Rey woke first. She couldn’t tell whether it was day or night outside of their little corner of the world. It’s not like she cared enough. She had such a night before. With her leading role than her time with Ben, the night was perfect. Everything was close to perfect. If only she was able to openly be with Ben. 

Rey stayed awake in Ben’s bed for a while. She kept on glancing towards Ben seeing if he was any closer to waking. After waiting for such a long time Rey sat up. Her clothes were scattered all over the ground, but a robe was draped across the bed frame. Rey took the robe and put it on. 

Rey looked back to Ben once more before getting out of bed. He didn't look like he was waking any time soon. Rey stood from the bed and walked to the only light that was still burning. 

The table which the candle was burning on also held written notes of Ben’s, a pen and ink for it. And there was a dark black box underneath the table. 

The box was always there. Rey had noticed it before, just never paid any attention to the box. But now, the box felt like it was trying to call her. 

Rey kneeled in front of the box. She fumbled in the dark for a lock or something that could open the box. Rey heard a click and the box opened. Rey took the lid off.

Inside there was a mask and a lightsaber. Both of which could be recognized by anyone in the galaxy. Rey took the mask out of the box. It once belonged to Kylo Ren. The leader of the Knights of Ren. The Knights of Ren were a group of force sensitives who terrorized the galaxy many years ago. No one knew how they all ended up disappearing, it was believed that one of the Knights had killed the rest. 

Why would Ben have Kylo Ren’s mask? The lightsaber also had to belong to Kylo Ren. Rey picked it up and activated it. She jumped at the crackling sound it made as it was on. 

Rey stood with the saber in her hand. It illuminated the room in a dark red glow. When Rey turned to Ben he was sitting up in bed. His eyes were frightened. But there was something else there.

“Ben?” Rey held the lightsaber down. “Why do you have these?” Ben got out of bed and took a step to Rey. She brought the lightsaber back up. “Ben?” 

“Rey. Please turn that off. You’ll hurt yourself.” 

Rey watched as the blade retracted into the hilt of the lightsaber. Rey set it on the table. “Why do you have Kylo Ren’s lightsaber and mask?”

Ben stepped again to Rey. “Are you sure you want to know that?” 

Was Ben the one who killed the Knights of Ren? Did Ben kill Kylo? Rey nodded her head. She had to know. 

“Promise you won’t talk to anyone about this other than my mom,” Ben whispered as he took the lightsaber from Rey's hand and put it on the table behind them. 

“I promise.” 

Ben took a deep breath. “Rey. I was Kylo Ren.” 

Rey shook her head. She took a step back and ran into the table. “That can’t be.” Rey looked back to the lightsaber. “No that can’t be true.” 

“It is.”

Rey shook her head. Ben would never have been that person. 

“Rey, I’m telling you the truth.” 

“You were a Knight of Ren?” 

“Yes.” 

Rey felt her breath speed up. “You were...one of them.” 

“Yes.” Rey moved around from the table to get more distance between her and Ben. “Rey. I’ve been trying to come to terms with what I’ve done. Rey. Please listen to me. Let me tell you what happened.” Ben pulled a chair out in front of the table. Rey stopped moving away from Ben and went to sit. Ben kneeled in front of Rey. “You know that in my living family that is, I’m the strongest in the force. My parents weren’t sure how to handle that. So they sent me to live with my Uncle Luke.” 

“Luke Skywalker? One of the new owners?” 

Ben nodded. “But what no one in my family knew. Was that Snoke, the man behind the Knights of Ren had been speaking to me through the force trying to get me to join him. I tried so long to resist him.” Ben’s voice started to crack. “But, I couldn’t. He was in my head for so long. After Luke sensed Snoke in my mind, I ran, we were on a planet with one of the ancient Jedi temples, and it got destroyed. I didn't know where else to go.” 

Ben leaned his head forward and it rested on Rey’s lap. Rey moved her hands to Ben's hair. She lifted Ben's head off her lap.

Ben took a deep breath and kept talking. “I stayed with the Knights of Ren because I was scared to go back to my family. I did such awful things with them. I almost got my father killed in the crossfire of something we did. I knew then that I had to get out. But I didn't know how. Soon I just wanted to be free. I killed the Knights of Ren and went to my mom for help. She knew about this place in the theater. She said I could hide until Snoke was taken care of.”

“Snoke is gone now. Did anyone ever know it was you?” 

Ben shook his head. “I don’t want to think about it.” Ben looked up at Rey. “I understand if you don’t want me anymore.” Ben stood and moved to get the rest of his clothes on. “I’ll take you back to the theater.”

“Ben.” Ben turned to Rey. “Thank you.” Rey watched as Ben’s confusion grew. “For telling me the truth.” 

“You deserve the truth. I should have told you sooner. You have deserved better than me this entire time.” 

Rey shook her head. There was no one else who managed to make her feel as special as Ben did. “I still want you.” Her voice was softer than the small waves from the lake washing up onto the shore. 

“What?” 

“You’re Ben Solo now. Right? That’s who I see.” 

“I don’t deserve you,” Ben said. He took Rey’s clothes off the floor and brought them to her. “I’ll still take you back to the theater.” 

Rey mumbled something to Ben before she stepped away to get her clothes on. Rey saw as Ben went to put the mask and lightsaber back in the box. When Ben picked up the mask a darkness radiated from the Force. Ben shivered and quickly put the mask and lightsaber in the box before slamming it shut. 

Ben waited for Rey to finish before he held his hand out to her. Rey took his hand and led Rey back to the boat. Ben pushed the boat off the shore before climbing in it himself. 

The boat ride back to the theater was nothing like the one away from the theater. Ben sat on the opposite side of the boat that Rey did. He was quiet. Far more quiet than he normally was. 

Soon Rey crawled over to Ben’s side of the boat. She took his hand and lightly kissed it. “Ben, are you ok?” 

“I’m fine,” Ben said. He reached out brushed a strand of Rey’s hair behind her ear. 

Rey could tell that Ben was lying. He had just told her about a part of his past that he clearly regretted. He didn't want to remember it. He wanted just to live in peace. Live normally. But how could that be possible while living alone under a theater? 


	5. Chapter 5

Ben pushed open the mirror to the dressing room. 

A squeak was heard from the doorway of the dressing room. Rey and Ben looked to see Rose standing at the door. “You’re back,” Rose said. “People have been looking everywhere for you.” 

Rey stepped down to Rose. “I’m fine.” 

Rose looked past Rey. “You must be Ben,” Rose said to Ben. 

Ben nodded sharply. “Yes.” Rey looked back to Ben as he took her hand. “Rey, I’ll see you again my love.” Ben kissed Rey’s hand before retracting back into the mirror. 

Rey closed the door behind him. When she looked back up, she could see Rose gapping from her reflection. “That was Ben?” 

“Yes.” 

“He’s tall. He's so tall he makes you look small. And you’re quite a bit taller than I am.” Rey smiled and nodded. Rose walked closer to Rey. “Are you okay?” 

Rey nodded again. “I’m just tired.” And a little shocked from what she learned about Ben. How could someone like him… “I think I should head home for the day.” 

“Ok. Rehearsal is going on right now. I’ll take you to Leia.” 

Rey and Rose walked through the theater to get the stage. The chorus was on stage practicing a routine for the next show. When Rey walked onstage, the chorus swarmed around Rey. 

Rey faked a smile as she talked to the chorus. Everyone had been wondering where she had been. When Finn went back to Rey’s dressing room to find her missing the theater was thrown into a stir. Two leading ladies who had run away from the theater in a day. 

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” Rey kept on repeating as she and Rose tried to push their way past the chorus to get to Leia. “I’m fine. I promise. I just need to speak to Leia.” 

Rose started to help Rey push aside some of the chorus members on the path to Leia. When Rey was in front of Leia she gave her a hug. Leia hesitated to hug Rey back

A voice shook above them, “Wooo.” 

A couple of members of the chorus jumped as they started to hear Poe laugh. “Dameron,” Leia shouted up at the catwalks.

“You guys want to know about the Dark Master?”

Leia and Rose gave Rey a knowing look. They didn't know what she just learned. Did Poe know the truth about Ben? How would anyone outside of Leia know the truth? 

The chorus drew closer to Poe. “They say his skin is like yellow parchment. You know the real old stuff.”

“What the hell?” Leia muttered under his breath. “He knows better than this.” 

“There’s a great black hole that serves as his nose.” 

Rose put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Rose moved her hand down to smirk at Rey. They knew what the Dark Master really looked like. 

“You must always be on your guard. Or he’ll use his powers with the force to take your life.” 

Rey’s head whipped around to face Leia. Leia was glaring up at Poe. “Dameron!” Leia banging her cane on the stage. Everyone turned to her. “Do not speak of what you don’t know.” Everyone could sense that Poe had rolled his eyes. “Poe Dameron, hold your tongue. Or the Dark Master may come after you himself. He could burn you with the heat of his eye.”

Rey tensed up. “Leia. Can I talk to you alone?” 

“Is something wrong?”

“It’s about Ben.” Rey lowered her voice. 

Leia looked at Rose. “Can you be in charge while I’m gone. Or at least try.” 

Rose looked over to where Poe still held the attention of the chorus. “I can try.” 

“Thank you, Rose.” 

As Leia lead Rey away from the stage Rose shouted at the company, “While Leia and Rey are gone. I’m in charge. So Poe. Go away and we’re running that part we were doing earlier.” 

Rey saw as the rest of the company swarmed to obey Rose’s commands. Leia and Rey walked away from the staging area and the dressing rooms to Leia's office near the front of the house. 

“Sit down, dear.” 

Rey sat down as Leia walked around her office to give Rey a drink. Rey caught sight of something on Leia’s desk. Rey reached for it and an image flickered up. 

Rey could recognize two of the people as a younger Leia and Han. There was a third person. Someone much younger. Like he was just barely becoming a teen. While the first thing Rey noticed was the boy’s ears than his eyes. She could remember those eyes anywhere. 

“Is this Ben?” Rey asked Leia. She showed the picture to her. 

A smile grew across Leia’s face. “That’s Ben. He was ten when that was taken.” Leia’s expression grew somber. “It was just before we sent him to train with Luke.” 

That must have been the last time Leia had seen Ben before he became a knight. 

Leia handed Rey a cup that Rey drank from without looking in it. Rey sighed at whatever Leia gave her. Leia moved to sit next to Rey. “I’m assuming you want to talk about Ben?” 

Rey nodded her head. “He looks so young here,” Rey said. 

“Rey?” 

“Is it true?” Rey looked to Leia. “Is it true, that Ben...that he...he was…” Rey took a breath. “Is it true that Ben was a Knight of Ren?” Rey huffed out in one breath. 

“Yes, Rey. He was.” Leia said. “It was more my fault than anyone else's. I wasn’t able to see that there was so much more happening to him. I was too worried about my career to see how much control Snoke had over Ben.” 

“Snoke? Control?”

“Snoke was in Ben’s mind before he was born. I could sense something was wrong while I carried him. But I never knew what it was. I didn't know until he turned. By then it was too late.” Rey looked to Leia waiting for more. “I wish I could have done more for Ben.” 

“Why does he hide away in the theater? No one knew what any of the Knights of Ren looked like under the masks.” 

“I don’t know. I would guess guilt or fear.” 

Of what? No one knew anything about his past. Ben could easily make something up. He probably still existed everywhere as Ben Solo. It was hard to erase a name that was connected to his family.

He could be normal. The world didn't need to know about what he used to be. Just what he was now.

“Leia, I can’t keep hiding him,” Rey said. “I can’t keep hiding that I love him. I’ve told Rose about him and he didn't want anyone to know. And with Finn now, he tried to take me out last night, and I ran off with Ben. I didn't want to go out with Finn. But if I have to keep Ben a secret, I don’t see how I’ll be able to avoid going out with Finn.” 

“Did Finn do something wrong?” 

“He’s just...he’s, not Ben.” Rey put her head in her hands. “That sounds selfish of me.”

Leia shook her head and lightly laughed. “Don’t worry, Ben feels the same way about you.” 

“How could you know that.” 

“Well, your leading role last night, I know was no accident. Ben set it up. He loves you and was wandering the theater that day to make sure something happened for you. Have you ever talked to Ben about living outside the theater?” 

“A while ago.” The only time Rey had ever asked Ben about that was back before they were together. Rey hadn’t asked him about it again. Ben had shut down Rey the first time she asked. “When he was just my teacher.” 

“You need to ask him again.” 

Rey nodded her head. 

Suddenly a swarm of chattering began outside. Leia stood from the couch and walked to the window. “My brother and husband are back.” Rey sighed as she leaned back on the couch. “Do you want to stay here?” 

“I’m not in the mood to talk to them regarding this...situation.” 

“Of…?”

“Me leading the show. Leia I’m tired. And I just learned a lot about Ben. I really don’t want-” 

“I’ll tell them your back. Once Finn noticed you disappeared the city’s art scene has been in a panic over the fact that we have no lead. Let them know you need rest.” 

“Thanks, Leia.” 

“I’ll also send Rose in.” 

“Thank you.” 

Leia left her office leaving Rey with the cup still in her hand. Rey looked back to the window to see as Luke and Han got out of a speeder and walked into the theater. 

Rey looked to see that no one outside of the theater was anywhere near it. Which was a little odd. Normally there would be some other people rushing to the theater to see a show. When it was announced that Rey was going on for Phasma last night the actors ended up saying that the show had sold out. 

“Rey?” Rose entered Leia’s office. “Whoa, this place is nice.” 

“You’ve never been here before?” 

“Not all of us are Leia’s future daughter in law.” 

Rey smiled at the thought. Though if she and Ben were to ever be married, they would not be able to keep it a secret. And Rey did not want to spend her life living under a theater. While it was a nice place to stay for a while, it didn't feel like it could be a home. 

“So, did something happen with Ben last night. It seemed like something happened with him?”

“A lot happened,” Rey said. Rose’s mouth hung open. “Why the face?” 

“Is he good in bed?” 

“Why is that the first thing your mind jumps to?” 

“He’s your boyfriend and you spent the night with him.”

“Rose.” Rey lowered her head. “Yes,” Rey said softly. Rose leaned closer. “He’s good in bed.” Rose lightly laughed before sitting next to Rey. “Please don’t ever ask anything like that again.” 

“Oh yeah, he’s your boyfriend. Don’t want you to think I’ll steal him.” Rey laughed this time. “So did you get out of the theater through the mirror I saw you come in through. I don’t know how you’d be able to avoid Finn.” 

“Yeah. Once I started getting lessons from Ben, Leia put me in that dressing room, because it leads under the theater.”

“So you have an escape route in your dressing room.” 

“It just leads to where Ben stays.” 

“Why does he stay under the theater?” 

“Um…” His past was starting to give more reason to why Ben lived under the theater. Rey had told Ben she wouldn’t talk to anyone about his past outside of his mother. Rey couldn’t tell Rose. “I don’t know why.” And Rey’s reason to why Ben stayed under the theater was a guess. 

“He wants to stay the Dark Master.” Rose teased. Rey rolled her eyes. “Anyway while you were off with tall, dark, and handsome-”

“Rose…”

“Come on Rey he is those three things.” 

“What were you saying before that?”

“I went out with Finn last night?” 

Rey’s eyes widened. “What? Really?” 

Rose nodded. “He just kept pestering me about you.” Rey groaned. “And I kept telling him you have a boyfriend. I’m not sure whether he believes me or not.”

Rey groaned. No one would believe her unless they saw Ben with her. She had to get him to come out sometime soon. Rey started to use the force to reach around her.  _ Please, Ben. Come out of hiding. _

_ You know why I can’t do that Rey. _

_ It’s more than what I want now Ben. Please. I know what you told me was a lot but please. We still need to talk.  _

_ I’ll come to you later today.  _

Rey sighed. Ben had agreed to talk to her about it. Hopefully Ben would see that Rey needed him to not be so ashamed of a past no one knew he had. 


	6. Chapter 6

Han pulled up the holo on his desk and searched for any news about, Rey or Phasma or anything about the performance last night. Luke paced between his and Han’s desk. Phasma didn't seem to be coming back anytime soon and Rey had gone missing last night. No one knew anything about it. 

Han chuckled at one of the headlines he found. “Luke, check this out. ‘Mystery After Gala Night’.” Han turned the screen to Luke. “It's an article about the mystery of the leading ladies flight.” Han laughed before looking back at the article. “‘We are very curious about how much the new management of the Coruscant Performance Hall impacts this flight of starring performers.’ Rude. ‘We suspect foul play with the new management.’ Ouch.” 

“Han, not the time.” Luke sighed. 

Han moved to the front of his desk. “Well, we do a mystery on our hands.”

“It’s not a good one to have. First Phasma, now Rey.” 

“Hey, wanna know what this does give us.” 

“Han, I’m not in the mood-”

“Sold out shows. Our next performances are already sold out, and we don’t know what we’re doing yet. It may be some kind of scandal, but the seats are being packed. People want to know who's on next” 

Luke sighed. There was more to running any kind of business than just the amount of money made. Han had to have known that, he used to be a smuggler. There was way more to smuggling than just the money he got. Way, way more.  The Coruscant Performance Hall had to continue to have a lead to continue to make money. It was just the way the business worked. 

“Let’s just hope whoever we get next won’t walk out on us,” Luke muttered. 

“But, if they do. It’s free publicity.”

“We need to have some kind of consistency with this theater. We have no cast, without Rey or Phasma.” 

“We've got the chorus.” Han looked away from Luke. The chorus could only help so much. Phasma had never needed anyone to take over for her, during her career until last night. Rey was likely the only person who happened to know Phasma’s part. “We really do need one of those girls.” 

“Yeah. We do.” Luke sighed. 

Han was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. Luke moved to open the door and saw Leia standing on the other side of it. 

“Leia? What brings you here?” Luke asked.

“I have some letters from someone in the theater.” Leia held up two letters to Han and Luke. 

Han and Luke each walked over to Leia and took a letter from her. “Who are these from?” Luke asked. 

“The Dark Master.” 

Han scoffed as he opened the letter. Luke shook his head as he went as his. 

“ ‘Han Solo, what a charming performance. Miss Rey Kenobi, had a marvelous debut. She enjoyed a great success. There was hardly any feeling over Phasma’s departure as Miss Kenobi shows the most amazing potential. Otherwise, the orchestra did quite well, but the chorus was quite a mess in this performance.’” Han looked to Leia. “You’re just going to let him insult your department like that?” 

“No, he's right. The chorus was a mess last night. They’re rehearsing as we speak.” 

Luke shook his head and looked down at his letter. At least Han’s just talked about the performance. “‘Dear Luke, A brief reminder. My salary has not been paid.’” Han started to laugh. Luke rolled his eyes and looked back to the letter. “‘Please leave my salary to Leia Organa-Solo, as I can trust her to ensure that I get my pay. No one likes a debtor, so I would suggest payment as soon as possible.’” 

Han still laughed as he walked over to Luke. “Man, the gall of him. Just because he’s the Dark Master doesn’t mean he can get away with whatever he wants.” No one noticed Leia's gaze lean away from the two. 

“Have you found her yet?” Finn threw open the door of the office. 

“No, Finn we haven’t,” Han said. “We told you we would tell you when we did.” 

“I have something for you.” Leia held up another note. This one was addressed to Finn. And once again, it was from the Dark Master. 

“What’s this?” Finn said as he stared at the letter. 

“It regards Rey’s situation.” 

Finn tore open the letter. He read in silence. The room was too quiet for Han who said, “Well tell us what it says.” 

“‘Do not be worried about Miss Rey Kenobi. Her lover and angel has her under his wing. She is safe and loved. Make no attempt to pursue her again. DM.’ Who’s DM.” 

“The Dark Master,” Leia said. “He is more powerful than any of you believe,” Leia emphasized her words to the boys. “I would suggest, following his advice.” 

“But Rey,”

“I promise you that Rey is safe. I know the person who sent the letter and the person who is spoken of. I can assure you that Rey is in good hands.” 

“But what about performances. We still have no stars.” Han said. 

Leia glanced at the door. “3...2...1…” 

Phasma and Hux threw open the doors and stomped over to Luke and Han. “Where is she!” Phasma shrieked. “Where’s that minx you have the nerve to call a star.” Phasma turned around to see Finn standing a few feet away from her. “You!” Phasma waved a note in front of his face. “You wrote this didn't you!” 

“Um. What?” 

“You. You’re trying to get your little princess, Rey, onto the stage and take my light.” 

“What are you talking about? I don’t even know where she is?” 

“Welcome back, Miss Phasma,” Luke said. 

“He’s trying to get me fired. He sent this awful note.” 

“What was I meant to have sent.” Finn took the note from Phasma. “‘Your days at the Coruscant Performance Hall are numbered. Rey Kenobi shall be taking over as the leading lady from here on out. Be prepared for a great misfortune if you attempt to take her place. DM’” 

Han and Luke both sighed. Luke took the letters from the people in the room and moved to sit by Han. “Far too many notes for my taste,” Luke muttered. 

“And most of them are about that Rey Kenobi,” Han said. 

“I get Kenobi is a more well-known name, but all we’ve heard since we came is Miss Rey Kenobi’s name.” 

“Well then I hope it will make you glad that Rey has returned,” Leia said. 

Everyone turned to her. “That would have been nice to know earlier,” Luke said. “Where is she now?” 

“She needed rest.” Rose popped out from behind Leia. “Hey Leia, the chorus, is being the chorus.” 

One person moves to become a lead and the rest of the chorus starts to fall apart. They had to get their act together and soon. Leia held a hand towards Rose. “Later Rose.” 

“Hi, Finn,” Rose said. 

“Ms. Organa, is there any chance I can see Rey.” 

“She doesn’t want to see anyone right now.” Rose perked up. “She needed rest. She’s fine.” 

“Is she going to perform?” Phasma said. 

“I have one more note.” Everyone reached for it. Leia snatched the letter away from everyone. Leia opened the note and started to read it. “‘To the new managers of the theater. I have given explicit detailing on how my theater is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I will give you one last chance. Rey Kenobi has returned to you. And I hope that her career should progress. In the next production of Il Muto, Phasma shall be placed as the Page Boy. Leaving Miss Kenobi in the role of the Countess. The role which Miss Kenobi shall play calls for charm and appeal. The role of the page boy is silent which my casting ideal.’”

“Oh snap,” Rose muttered under her breath. Leia glanced at Rose before going back to the letter.

“‘I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box 5 which will be left empty. If these commands are ignored a disaster beyond imagination shall occur. I remain your obedient servant. DM.’”

Phasma snatched the letter from Leia. “This all just a ploy to help Rey.” Phasma looked down at the letter. “He sent this.” Phasma pointed to Finn. “Her lover.” 

“I can’t write like that.” Finn held up his own letter. “You actually think I can write this well.” 

Han put his head on his desk. “What’s next.” He sighed. 

“How dare, this man defy me,” Phasma said as she walked to the door. 

“Miss Phasma.” Luke walked to stop her from leaving. “The man is mad.” 

“Miss Kenobi will be playing the page boy.” Han butted in. “The silent role. Phasma will be playing the lead.” 

Phasma scoffed at the two of them. “It’s useless trying to appease me. You have chosen to replace me.” 

“No. Not at all. Miss Phasma. Your public needs you.” Luke said he looked to Han. 

As Phasma looked to Han he quickly put a smile on his face. “We need you too.”

“Wouldn’t you rather have your precious little ingenue.” 

“Oh, no.” Han walked over and lead Phasma to the large window overlooking the entrance of the theater. “The world wants you.” 

“You are our star. Our prima donna.” Luke to Phasma. 

Leia scoffed at the two of them. “They don’t know how dangerous this is.” 

“What are you talking about?” Finn said. 

“This person behind the letters, he’s powerful. More than my brother.” 

“He has the force?” 

“Yes. He has caused quite a bit of chaos in the theater. Everyone has been too afraid of him to defy him.” 

Rose rolled her eyes. Rey probably could set him straight and stop the Dark Master from doing anything too stupid. Rose was also willing to guess that Leia also had some influence over Ben, but not as much as Rey did. “I say we just do as he asks.” Rose said. She leaned over to Leia. “Maybe Rey could talk to Ben about this.” 

“She probably could,” Leia said just as softly. “But in the meantime.” Leia looked to Han and Luke. “If they keep acting like this. Maker, help those two.” 

Luke and Han were sucking up to Phasma. “Phasma. This whole ordeal. It will be looked over. And who knows. Someday they’ll make a show out of this.” Han said. 

Luke immediately played along with Han. “Yes. Someday, there will be a show about how a leading lady had her part stolen by a chorus girl who ran off, with our patron.” 

“I wasn’t with her last night!” Finn said to them. 

“And he denies it the whole time,” Han added. “You will be more adored than you are now.” 

“This is stupid,” Finn said. “I don’t know where Rey is and there’s this loon trying to make all these pointless demands.” Finn walked out the door of the office. “I’ll see you all at the next performance.” 

“With that rehearsals should start,” Luke said. 

Leia leaned to Rose and whispered. “Get Rey to understudy Countess.” 

“Yes, Leia.” Leia and Rose left together, but Rose soon went back to Leia’s office to find that Rey still hadn’t left. “So, we’re doing Il Muto next.” 

“I’m the Countess.” Rey finished. 

“You’re understudying the Countess.” 

“Ben’s not going to be happy.”

“Leia knows.” Rose sat next to Rey. “Would you be able to talk to him about this.” 

Rey looked away from Rose. But she nodded. “I’ll see.” 

“Alright.” Rose stayed next to Rey for a few moments before asking, “Are you well enough to go to rehearsal?” 

“Maybe late tonight.” 

“Then, I have to go back to rehearsals. Hope you feel better, Rey.”

Rose left Rey alone. Rey had not asked for Ben to do anymore for her. Rey didn't want anymore to be done for her. She was fine with just having her moment last night. She almost wished she could be normal. As if that was a possibility for her life. 


End file.
